A War Between a Man and a Pig
by Fuji S
Summary: HijiSouji Pairing basically the war between Hijikata and Saizou has come to turn over one little smiling swordsman.


**Disclaimer:**_ PMK does not belong to the writer but this story and it contents does. Please do not sue the writer since the writer isn't getting any money off this story._

**Title:** A War Between a Man and a Pig  
**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki  
**Pairing:** Hiji/Okita  
**Anime: **PMK  
**Status:** Complete  
**Betaread: **Completed  
**Editor:** **cocacat15**

**Teaser:** Sometimes battles happen between a man and a pet when it comes to someone they love.

It had long since been confirmed as official. The war between himself and the pig was ragging onward for the attention of one slip of a boy - Okita Souji.

Hijikata Toshizou was jealous of a pig and it seemed that this so called pig, by the name of Saizou, was jealous of him in return. They were constantly battling for the attention of Souji: whenever the pig was in the arms of the young tensai swordsman a burning rage slowly sizzled in his blood and Toshizo would have liked to call out that bacon was on the menu for dinner. Yet Souji would never forgive him for causing harm to his pet, and so he refrained.

Even though Toshizou was a Fukubuchou in rank he could not bring himself to make Souji depressed, let alone unhappy. He had already caused so many troubles, not to mention harm, to the young boy. It was by his hands that Souji's innocence was stained and casted away and he didn't want to take away whatever it was that made Souji happy.

When Souji had brought in the piglet that was later on named Saizou, he had dismissed the animal to be nothing but a nuisance. Yet with pleading eyes he felt himself soften, resulting in the sparing of the pigs life, even after it immediately glared and bit him. How he regretted that decision--in the morning he would hear Souji's voice calling out 'Saizou,' then in discussion the talk of 'Saizou this' and 'Saizou that' would ring over their precious time together when he would check on Souji's health.

As a medicine specialist he knew that a pet could help heal one that was weak, bringing some life into the weary bodies and even healing them spiritually. The pet would act as an anchor and make the patient want to stay, helping them recover. But this was ridiculous, he was jealous of a damn pig. 

One time Souji commented in amusement, 'Saizou reminds me of you, Hijikata-san, you're both always grumpy.' This resulted in a nasty glare from him, and a chuckling laugh from the young lad as he exited.

He was not grumpy, he was just reserved, but then he knew that this was merely a game that Souji liked to play with him. It would pain him if one day Souji looked at him like he was a stranger because he couldn't bear to be anything but close to the other, as they had been since they were young. He had taught the boy how to hold a sword, how to use it to the most deadly intent, and it was his fault that the other had killed.

Inwardly Toshizou knew that he was the reason why Souji was damned to hell. Whenever the topic of Souji's lost innocence came up a gutting pain would viciously tear through his chest. Whenever Souji's eyes turned cold like ice with deadly intent Toshizou knew that it was his fault for making the other this way. He had cost Souji his innocence and for that he couldn't bear the monster that he was. Even now the facade of playing was just that: a façade, one that was donned to let those around feel comfortable. The dreaded 'Hi-ji-ka-ta-sannn!' would ring out through the empty corridor whenever the other was playful, and it reminded him of when Souji was younger, before the 'change'. 

It was painful to look at Souji, but it was even more painful to see him becoming distant because of a new toy, let alone a new affection object. He didn't like this, to be truthful Toshizou hated it with a passion. He wanted to possess Souji even though he knew that his own hands were too bloody and that he had corrupted the once pure child into a demon. Whenever the snow flickered down and he padded down the hallway he would remember Souji looking out from a window into the courtyard. His expression was cold and distant and it frightened Toshizou because it made it seem like there was a glass wall a mile standing between him and the Souji that once would smile and laugh, calling his name with adoration. Now, the Souji he sees is colder, quieter, and ill with a sickness that can't be easily cured. Toshizou knew that the only time Souji would smile fully was because of that pig. Toshizou even understood that this pig was something special, because it almost brought the old Souji back to life. It was really no wonder that he was jealous.

Just last week Toshizou had picked up his Haiku book only to discover drawings of that blasted pig all over the inside. It made him see red when he thought of that pig popping up with a smirk or even it's bum in his face. And so he chased after Souji, not because of his precious book, but because the other was tormenting him with the fact that he loved Saizou enough to even draw the pig in a book that was supposedly Toshizou's. And so screams of 'SOUJI!' continued echoing through the hallways as the occupants of the rooms watched in faint disbelief as their Fukuchou ran around with a furious and crazy expression on his face.

So this continued onward until the bitter end. Toshizou knew that Souji enjoyed the attention that was given to him, let alone the slight bouts of humor and anxieties that kept the place lively and happy. Yet it also incurred the wrath of the Fukubuchou, resulting in many punishment on the poor tensai, the punishment of course being to spend time with his Hijikata-san.

Saizou of course wasn't pleased due to being deprived of his owner, but then this was a war between a man and a pig.

Completed 6-1-04 2:24AM PST


End file.
